


Stuck in a Tree

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, robbie lowkey has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Robbie’s latest scheme backfires and he ends up stuck in a tree. Sportacus saves him.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Stuck in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this take two days to write ???

Robbie was stuck in a tree.

He didn’t know quite how he’d managed it, but somehow his scheme had backfired, and instead of launching Sporta _flop_ off the face of the earth, it had launched _him_ into a _tree_. And now he had a face full of leaves and was clinging onto a swaying branch for dear life. 

One of the brats was screaming something at him from the ground, (Tricky was it? Trippy?) But he couldn’t make out her words for the life of him. Not that there would _be_ much life left in him if he didn’t manage to get down from this stupid tree soon—his fingers were cramping from holding on so tightly, and every time he opened his eyes the ground seemed to sway beneath him and he had to shut them tightly again to stop his vertigo from causing to plunge to his (presumable) death.

The shouting below him loudened, but didn’t appear to be directed at him anymore. Robbie dared open one eye to peek down, his legs squeezing around the branch to steady himself as a blue flipping fool cartwheeled into view. Sportadork. For once Robbie wasn’t totally repulsed by his presence, since maybe he’d actually be able to help him get down from this _godforsaken tree_.

“Hey Robbie!” Sportacus shouted up, his voice as irritatingly cheerful as always, and Robbie dared another quick look; Sportacus’ arms stretched up towards him, not able to grab him (because he was too short), but close enough. “If you jump I can catch you!”

“If I _what_?!” Robbie yelled back, clutching the branch even tighter at Sportacus’ _ludicrous_ suggestion. But beneath him he could tell the branch was creaking under his weight.

“Jump!” One of the brats interrupted. “Stop being a baby and jump!”

Robbie glared at them, shaking his finger at them in annoyance. He realised a split second too late he’d let go of the tree.

He screamed as he fell, even though it was barely a few feet before he landed in Sportacus’ arms, shrill and high pitched over a certain irritating child’s laughter. Instinctively, he threw his arms around Sportacus’ neck and buried his face into his chest, grateful to be back on solid ground again. He smelled like apples and wild grasses, soothing as Robbie shakily inhaled, and he let himself relax for a moment.

But then he realised what he was doing and panicked again.

With a muffled squawk, he jumped backwards, landing with a thump on the ground as Sportacus gave him a startled look, frowning softly. 

“Are you ok Robbie?” he asked, taking a step forward and extending a hand to help him up, but Robbie shook his head, backing even further away as he scrambled to his feet. Mumbling something like a thank-you under his breath, he stumbled away, only glancing back once to see Sportacus watching him with an expression somewhere between bemusement and sadness.

He wasn’t going to think about how much he’d enjoyed being in Sportacus’ arms. Nor how good he’d smelled. No, he was going to go home and eat copious amounts of cake instead. That always helped.

**Author's Note:**

> luv yall <3


End file.
